Safety mechanisms such as firing mode selectors are incorporated in the design of most semi-automatic weapons such as an M-16 rifle. Such weapons are accidently fired by users who may be uncertain as to whether the weapon is in a loaded or unloaded condition. Conventionally, the firing chamber of a semi-automatic weapon must be opened and visually inspected before a carrier can determine if a live round of ammunition has been loaded into the firing chamber or chambered. The present invention alleviates the need of visually inspecting the firing chamber to determine if the weapon is loaded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug for the firing chamber of a weapon, particularly semi-automatic weapons which is readily visible.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a visible plug which is retractable or which can be ejected from the weapon during normal weapon operation.